Mar de Fuego
by Lucysd
Summary: Nadie imaginaba que esas vacaciones iban a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fanfic fue empezado el 8 de Febrero de 2001 y fue terminado el 19 del mismo mes

_________________________________________________________________

El verano había llego puntual a su cita anual. El sol brillaba en el cielo resplandeciente, las temperaturas subían a una velocidad descomunal... por las calles de Nerima se podía ver a los niños jugando con las mangueras con el único fin de refrescarse.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma ya tenían muy asumido que este verano, como ya era habitual, se quedarían en la ciudad aguantando el calor.

Pero no sabían que este año, les aguardaba una sorpresa que iba a cambiar el resto de sus vidas...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

_**Capitulo 1 : El viaje**_

- Aja ! - dijo Soun al depositar precipitadamente unos folletos sobre la mesa del salón.

- Ehh ? - dijo toda la familia al mismo tiempo mirando con asombro los papeles, que resultaban ser guías de viajes de Aizu. (Aizu es una famosa zona de veraneo para los japoneses)

El Panda sostenía un cartel de madera en su mano con la palabra "vacaciones"

- Hemos pasado demasiados veranos en Nerima, así que Genma y yo hemos pensado que necesitamos unas pequeñas vacaciones fuera de esta sofocante ciudad.

Todo el mundo se alegro! Un verano en Aizu ! Eso era maravilloso ! El mar, el olor a sal, el ambiente nocturno de las zonas costeras... el verano prometía mucho...

- Por un precio muy razonable, hemos alquilado una casita unifamiliar muy cerca de la playa. Estaremos allí durante todo el verano.- decía Soun con aire de satisfacción mientras el panda no dejaba de repetir con sus carteles ''vacaciones"- Nos vamos dentro de una semana así que ya podéis ir preparando todo !

Aquella semana paso rápidamente. La tres hermanas Tendo se compraron nuevos bañadores y bikinis. Sacaron del desván todos los accesorios playeros que durante tanto tiempo estaban guardados en aquel rincón olvidado de la casa: esterillas, toallas, bolsas, gafas de bucear, chanclas, bronceadores... que por cierto, estos últimos se tuvieron que reemplazar ya que al estar mucho tiempo guardados habían sobrepasado la fecha de caducidad y habían tomado un horrible olor a rancio.

El día tan ansiado llego. Toda la familia acudió cargado de maletas a la estación de trenes de Tokyo donde les aguardaba el tren que les conduciría hasta su lugar de vacaciones.

- EL TREN CON DESTINO A AIZU EFECTUARA SU SALIDA DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS. POR FAVOR DIRINJANSE LOS PASAJEROS A LA VIA 24.

- Ah ! Es nuestro tren !

Toda la familia se apresuro en llegar a la vía. La estación de Tokyo es muy grande y se tenían que apresurar si no querían perder el tren.

- Ufff ! ! llegamos a tiempo.- dijo Kasumi mientras se recuperaba de la carrera.

En cada compartimento había espacio para seis pasajeros, casualmente, la familia era exactamente de seis miembros, lo que aprovecharon para ir todos juntos.

El viaje duraría unas 5 horas. Kasumi había traído una baraja de naipes. En primer lugar, jugaron al póker, y como siempre, una vez tras otra, Ranma caía derrotado. Akane, por su parte le intentaba ayudar, pero todo era inútil.

El viaje resultaba bastante entretenido ! Era la hora de la comida, Kasumi se había levantado muy temprano para prepararla.

El rostro de todos (especialmente el de Ranma y Genma) resplandecía. Ya de por si, ellos tienen un apetito descomunal, y con el viaje, se les abría el apetito con mas facilidad.

- Akane ha sido muy amable en ayudarme en prepararla. - comentaba Kasumi.

De repente, ese rostro tan resplandeciente que lucia en las caras de los Saotome se transformo en una horrible expresión de terror.

- Que pasa ? ! Acaso creéis que mi comida no es comestible ? - gruño Akane.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Tal acto hizo que Akane le propinara un martillazo a Ranma en la cabeza.

- Auch ! Eso duele... deberías ser mas femenina...

- Pues si no te gusta, quédate ahí muerto de hambre ! ! Porque no vas a probar bocado, ni de la mía ni la de Kasumi !

Al verse en esta situación Ranma cambio de estrategia rápidamente, podía ser muy sumiso y doblegarse por un plato de comida, aunque fuera la de Akane.

- Veeenga, no hablaba en serio, Akane... déjame comer un poco...

Akane sonrió y le sirvió a Ranma un plato de arroz con Curry.

El muchacho tomo el plato, y dudo un momento antes de probarlo pues temía acabar con una indigestión. Lo olisqueo un poco y al fin se decidió a probarlo.

Ranma tuvo aquella mezcla en su boca durante unos instantes. El sabor era tan horrible que Ranma apenas podía controlar el deseo de vomitarlo.

- No quiero disgustar a Akane.- penso el joven mientras se disponía a tragarse aquella extraña mezcla.- sobretodo el primer día de vacaciones... lo haré para no entristecerla.

Y de pronto trago la "comida" de su prometida mientras toda la familia le miraba con asombro a excepción de Akane que disfrutaba con la escena.

Al pobre Ranma se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y apenas pudo contenerse. Tuvo que ir corriendo al servicio a vomitar.

Akane estaba enfurecida, tomo el cuenco de Ranma y dijo :

- Sois todos unos exagerados, no veo que haya de malo en mi comida.

Se llevo un poco a la boca para demostrar que aquello se podía comer. En cuanto lo probo, ella tuvo que escupirlo rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, Akane.- dijo Kasumi con un tono dulce en su voz.- Seguro que dentro de unos años te conviertes en una magnifica cocinera, y, tu marido se sentirá orgulloso de tus platos.

Akane miro a Kasumi y le dedico una sonrisa:

- Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, Kasumi !

Después de la comida, todos aprovecharon para dormir la siesta, todavía faltaban 2 horas para llegar a Aizu !

Las única que parecía inmune al sueño era Akane. Tenia a Ranma sentado enfrente de allá y lo observaba pausadamente. Sus facciones, la forma de sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos, la curva de sus labios... Akane estaba absorta mirando a su prometido mientras dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

- Te gusta, verdad ?- dijo Kasumi

Akane se sobresalto.

- Desde hace cuanto llevas... ?- pregunto Akane algo asustada

- Lo suficiente.- dijo ella mientras ponía su vista en la ventana.

Akane se quedo sorprendida. Iba a contestarle a su hermana cuando se percato de que se había quedado dormida.

- Bueno... que le vamos a hacer ! - penso bastante resignada mientras cogía una revista para ojearla.

Pasaron las horas, Akane podía sentir el aroma del mar. Levanto su vista y vio la costa de Aizu, preciosa, llena de vegetación y con el mar cristalino al fondo.

- Ya hemos llegado! - grito eufórica.

Toda la familia se despertó un poco sobresaltada. Ranma dio un salto y se precipito sobre el cristal de la ventana.

- Vaya ! Este sitio es precioso ! - dijo ¾l mientras contemplaba aquel paisaje como un niño ante los regalos de Navidad.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la estación de Aizu. Era muy distinta a la de Tokyo, era pequeña y acogedora.

Descargaron con cuidado todos sus equipajes. Ahora tenían que ir hacia la casa.

- Aquí tengo la dirección.- dijo Soun mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su camisa.

Y de esta forma, todos se encaminaron hacia allí.

FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO

Notas de la autora : Que os ha parecido ? Este solo es el planteamiento de la historia pero poco a poco ira tomando mas forma.

Este es mi primer fanfic largo. Siempre los hago de un solo capitulo, y me apetecía hacer algo mas que un simple "One shot" Espero que os guste


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 2 : Océanos de pasiones**

Media hora después llegaron a la casa ( después de mucho preguntar)

Era una casa de estilo occidental, de dos plantas, la fachada debía de haber sido pintada hacia muy poco tiempo porque el blanco estaba reluciente, constaba de dos plantas, las puertas y las ventanas eran de madera. La casa tendría de 15 a 20 años, pero estaba bien cuidada.

- Al estar en una zona un poco alejada de las zonas famosas de playa y del bullicio de la ciudad nos ha costado muy barata.- dijo Soun mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Estaba amueblada estilo playero. Muebles de mimbre, suelo de terrazo... etc. Aunque estaba construida al estilo occidental, conservaba la costumbre japonesa del recibidor para dejar los zapatos.

La casa tendría alrededor 230 metros cuadrados divididos en 3 plantas. En la planta baja se encontraba el recibidor, el salón y la cocina. En la entrada, enfrente del recibidor, estaban las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

En la primera planta se encontraban los cuatro dormitorios y el cuarto de baño, de estilo japonés.

El segundo era un espacio diáfano, con una puerta de cristal que conducía a una terraza en la cual se podía contemplar el cielo y el mar.

- Es una casa preciosa ! - dijo Kasumi al recorrerla.- La cocina es muy grande ! Me encanta !

- No esta mal ! - dijo Nabiki.- voy a elegirme un cuarto y después me voy a la playa.

Todos se organizaron a la perfección. Soun dormiría solo en una habitación, al igual que Nabiki (que se había apropiado rápidamente de una habitación para ella sola) Kasumi y Akane dormirían juntas, al igual que Genma y Ranma.

Todos ayudaron a Kasumi a abrir todas las ventanas para que entrara luz y ordenar sus equipajes. En cuanto eso estuvo hecho, todos corrieron hacia la playa para disfrutar del sol que les brindaba Aizu.

La casa estaba en segunda línea de la playa. Solo una hilera de casas les separaba de la arena de la costa.

Todas las hermanas Tendo lucían sus nuevos bañadores y estaban todas realmente preciosas.

- Akane ! Aunque la mona se vista de seda...- dijo Ranma en tono burlón

Akane se enfureció, su aura comenzó a brotar, echo a Ranma al mar y se sentó ella encima de el impidiendo que saliese a la superficie.

- Hmmm... esto para que aprendas.- decía ella enfadada.

Ranma saco la cabeza del agua y dijo :

- Oh, Akane ! Solo era una broma ! Déjame salir, por favor

- Uhh ! ! Ya te has transformado... no creo que quieras salir llevando un bañador masculino, verdad Ranma querida ? - dijo Akane en un tono sarcástico.

Ranma se percato de su transformación y de que llevaba todo sus senos al descubierto. Miro a Akane algo disgustada

- Jujuju.- reía Akane.- venga ! te dejo una toalla.

Ranma estaba un poco extrañada. A Akane nunca se le había pasado un enfado tan rápidamente. Es posible que estas vacaciones la hayan puesto de tan buen humor que no tenga ganas de exasperarse con nadie.

De vuelta a la casa, Ranma se dio un buen baño de agua caliente para poder volver a su forma masculina.

Al salir vio a Akane en el salón, de espaldas, de pie, mirando la TV. Se quedo absorto mirando a su prometida. Sus cabellos oscuros y húmedos que se posaban en su blanco cuello, su silueta perfecta debajo de un fino y corto vestido de color lila. En ese momento le pareció que Akane le parecía un ángel.

- Es bonita, verdad ? - dijo una voz a la espalda de Ranma.

El muchacho se sobresalto al notar que le habían descubierto y al girarse vio a Kasumi alejándose por el pasillo.

Aquella noche, los cabeza de familia habían bebido mas sake de la cuenta para celebrar estas ansiadas vacaciones. Kasumi se había retirado pronto a su habitación y Nabiki estaba un poco turbada al servirse sake y beber como una posesa aprovechando la ocasión de que su padre estaba un poco ebrio.

Ranma y Akane miraban sarcásticos la escena.

- Desde luego... - dijo Akane un poco enfadada.

- Que le vamos a hacer...- contesto Ranma resignado. - Oye Akane... quieres salir a dar un paseo por la playa ?

- Si. No me apetece contemplar a mi familia borracha...

Los dos salieron de la casa en dirección a la playa. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y se podían contemplar todas las estrellas del firmamento, la luna creciente era el único punto de luz visible. Toda la atmósfera tenia un envolvente aire mágico.

Estuvieron unos minutos paseando por la playa. Akane se había quitados las sandalias y caminaba descalza por la orilla haciendo que las olas que rompían cerca de ella juguetearan con sus finos pies descalzos.

- Algo me dice que este verano será inolvidable, no lo crees, Ranma ?

- Si, sin Shampoo, Kuno, Ryoga... ni nadie que nos moleste.

- Como que nadie que nos moleste ? - dijo Akane mirando a Ranma pícaramente.

- Upss ! ! .- Ranma había hablado mas de la cuenta, pero lo intento arreglar.- Quería decir que... ellos siempre se están metiendo por medio y ... bueno... siempre hay problemas ente tu y ...ahh ! .- Ranma tapo su boca con su mano.

Akane sonrío

- No lo intentes arreglar... que será peor... jajaa

Las mejillas de Ranma se enrojecieron levemente.

- Que te parece si nos sentamos ? - dijo ella mientras dejaba sus zapatos en el suelo.

- Esta bien.- respondió Ranma aun nervioso.

Los dos se sentaron, uno al lado de otro, mirando al mar.

- Es precioso, verdad ? - dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos aspirando la brisa marina.

- Si... Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y recorría todo Japón con mi padre, vinimos a Aizu unos días para entrenarnos. Cada noche me escapaba para venir a la playa y nadar bajo la luz de la luna...

- No sabia que fueras tan romántico, Ranma-kun. - dijo ella mientras le dedico al muchacho una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ella sabia que al muchacho le perdían esas sonrisas. Eran uno de sus puntos débiles.

Y era verdad. Ranma estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras contemplaba a Akane, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus espesas pestañas, la curva de sus labios...

- Akane... yo...

- Si... ? - dijo ella mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

- Yo... - respondía Ranma también entrecerrando sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban mas y mas a los de su prometida.

Ranma sintió algo frío que recorría sus piernas, pero hizo caso omiso y continuo acercándose a Akane. Ella le detuvo.

- No, ahora no

Ranma abrió los ojos y se percato de que tenia las piernas totalmente empapadas y que había cambiado a su forma femenina

- Una ola traviesa... dijo Akane. - será mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa, todo estaba en silencio.

- Lo mas probable es que se hayan acostado después de la borrachera.- murmuro Ranma

- Si ! tardaran mucho en levantarse mañana...

Ambos subieron hasta el piso superior sigilosamente, pues no querían despertar a sus congéneres, hasta llegar a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones. (Que, por cierto, eran contiguas una a la otra)

- Buenas noches Ranma.- susurro ella dulcemente.

- Bu...buenas noches Akane...- respondió el bastante nervioso

Akane sonrío y cerro tras ella la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Lo habéis pasado bien esta noche Ranma y tu ? - dijo Kasumi, la cual se encontraba acostada y de espaldas a Akane

- Como sabias que... ? !

Pero en ese momento vio que Kasumi se había vuelto a quedar dormida

- Demonios ! Nunca entenderé a mi hermana...

FIN DEL SEGUNDO EPISODIO

Notas de la autora : Creo que mi intento de hacer un fanfic largo esta dando resultado. Si creéis que todo va a ser igual de tranquilo durante todo el verano, os equivocáis !


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sanchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 3 : No estamos solos...**

Pasaron los días y comenzó la rutina. Por la mañana a la playa, a tomar el sol ; por la tarde a echar una siesta u otra vez a la playa, solo la noche parecía salirse de la rutina cotidiana, sobretodo para Ranma y Akane...

Después de asegurarse de que toda su familia estaba durmiendo, ambos salían juntos hacia ese lugar mágico y solitario que les resultaba la playa.

- Me encanta este sitio... y a ti ? - dijo Akane mientras giraba sobre ella con los brazos en cruz.

Ranma la miraba absorto, su piel había adquirido un precioso color tostado que hacia contraste con aquel vestido blanco que llevaba esa noche.

- Si... es un sitio precioso... Lastima que aquí no tenga a nadie con quien pelear...

- Quieres pelear conmigo ?

- Ahora ? - dijo el bastante extrañando

- Si, aunque no sea una pelea en serio... el que no pueda levantarse del suelo, gana ! - repuso ella muy satisfecha

- Je ! De acuerdo

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, pero no en serio, como en un combate con Kuno o Shampoo, sino de forma mucho mas divertida.

- Jajaaa, Ranma ! No me cogeras tan fácilmente !

- Ah no ?

En un descuido de Akane, Ranma agarro sus esbeltas muñecas y las dispuso contra la arena, tirando a la muchacha al suelo. El coloco sus piernas alrededor de ella, con las rodillas clavadas en la arena, lo cual hacia imposible que Akane se pudiese mover.

- No me has ganado todavía Ranma !

- Ah, no ? Creo que no te puedes mover...

Ranma miro a Akane, su pelo revuelto y su cara, levemente manchada de arena blanca que hacia contraste con su piel tostada.

- Eso será porque yo no quiero moverme... - repuso ella.

- En serio ?

La cabeza de Ranma se fue inclinando hacia la de Akane sin dejar de mantener la postura anterior. Akane fue cerrando los ojos pausadamente... Las mejillas de ambos se enrojecieron y sus corazones latían terriblemente fuerte.

- Ra... Ranma

- A... Akane

- AAAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! ! RANMAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Aquel grito sobresalto a ambos. Giraron sus cabezas en la dirección donde provenía aquel sonido y pudieron divisar una figura masculina.

La figura se fue aproximando a la pareja

- Pero si es... Ryoga ! ! Que haces tu aquí ? - pregunto Ranma con espasmo.

- Eso mismo tendría que preguntártelo a ti Saotome !

- Estamos de vacaciones aquí, en Aizu.- dijo Akane mientras se incorporaba.

- A... Akane ! ! Yo... - Ryoga se ruborizo hasta la coronilla, Akane estaba realmente hermosa, el verano le estaba sentando de maravilla.

- Hemos alquilado una casa para poder pasar las vacaciones lejos de la ciudad.- respondió Akane mientras se sacudía la arena del vestido. - Si quieres, Ryoga, puedes pasar unos días con nosotros, en el segundo piso hay espacio de sobra.

- Ahhhh ! ! Que feliz soy ! ! ! - pensaba Ryoga.- Un verano con mi querida Akane.- la mente del muchacho comenzó a fantasear con una noche romántica con su amada.

- Ehhhhh ! ! Ryogaaaa... deja de soñar... - le murmuro Ranma al oído.

EL muchacho se sobresalto y dirigió su mirada a Akane, la cual no entendía nada.

Los tres regresaron hacia la casa cuando Ryoga tomo el hombro de Ranma y le susurro al oído con tal de que Akane no pudiera oírles.

- Dime Saotome, que estabais haciendo antes tu y Akane ?

- Queee ? ? Tu crees que voy a hacer algo raro con esa marimacho ? - El joven no tenia por donde salir y tomo el camino mas fácil, que era insultar a su prometida.

- Mas te vale, o te las tendrás que ver conmigo. - le advirtió Ryoga.

EL muchacho se instalo en aquel espacio diáfano que era la segunda planta de la vivienda. Dejo su mochila a un lado y se dispuso sobre una de las camas que ofrecía la habitación.

- Es maravilloso... un verano con Akane... en la playa... sabia que mi amor por ella me conduciría hasta aquí... el único problema es Saotome, pero ya pensare la forma de deshacerme de el.

Ryoga se quedo dormido profundamente, había caminado mucho, y necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane le rogó a su padre si Ryoga podía quedarse unos días ante la furiosa mirada de Ranma que ardía de celos (aunque el no lo reconocería ni muerto)

- Ya sabes como soy, Akane, hija... claro que se puede quedar !

- Muchas gracias papa ! ! - dijo ella muy feliz.

Pasado un rato, en la terraza del segundo piso, se encontraban Ryoga y Ranma contemplando la mañana.

- Muy bien, Ranma, no voy a ser un rival fácil. Te aseguro que antes de que acabe el verano conseguiré el amor de Akane.

- Por mi haz lo que quieras P-chan... A mi que me importa que esa chica este contigo o con cualquier otro... - contesto Ranma mientras entraba en la casa.

Ranma sabia muy bien que en el fondo si le importaba Akane, y le molestaba la presencia de Ryoga.- con lo bien que iba todo... - penso.

Esa mañana, todos se encontraban en la playa. Ranma (chica) disfrutaba haciendo surf sobre una gran tabla de color naranja mientras que Akane jugaba a póker con sus hermanas y con Ryoga. El panda y Soun jugaban al go debajo de una sombrilla.

Ranma noto que alguien la agarraba del pie y después la estrechaban entre unos brazos masculinos.

- La chica del cabello pelirrojo ! - dijo una voz familiar - Sabia que nuestros corazones no soportarían estar lejos uno de otro...

Ranma giro su cabeza y vio la cara de Kuno , lo cual hizo que ella pegara un grito.

Toda la familia levanto la vista hacia donde estaba Ranma, y vieron a Kuno sobre una gran moto de agua abrazado a Ranma.

- Kuno ! Que haces tu aquí ? - pregunto Akane.

- Mi familia tiene una pequeña casa de veraneo en Aizu, y ante el sofocante calor de Tokyo, he decidido venir a pasar unos días aquí.

- Los conocidos comienzan a abundar por aquí. - dijo sonriente Kasumi.

- Hmmmm... pero falta mas gente para que esto este completo... repuso Nabiki.

- Nihao Arien ! Shampoo saber que Ranma encontrarse en Aizu y venir a estar con su amado.

Shampoo salió desde detrás de unas palmeras en dirección a la orilla. No podía introducirse en el agua con sus amado ya que se transformaría en felino.

- Oh, no ! Shampoo. - dijo Ranma que ya había conseguido librarse de los brazos insistentes de Kuno.

- Nyaaa ! Y bisabuela también venir con Shampoo !

- Hola a todos. No iba a desperdiciar unas mini vacaciones, verdad ? - añadió Cologne mientras se posaba encima de su bastón con un veraniego vestido de múltiples colores.

- Ahhh ! Sha... Shampoo...

Una montaña de maletas y bolsas salió de detrás de una palmera.

- Ah, Shampoo olvidar que Mousse también venir... - dijo ella irónicamente.

- Holaaa ! ! Yo también estoy aquí.- sonó una voz también muy familiar.

- Ahh ! Ukyo ! ! También tu estas aquí ?

- Si, en verano no hay mucha clientela, así que he cerrado el restaurante durante algunas semanas, y sabiendo que estabais en Aizu, he venido a haceros compañía y de paso puedo montar un pequeño negocio en la playa.

- Como sabias que estabamos aquí ? - pregunto Nabiki.

- Uh ? En la puerta del Dojo había un letrero que ponía "Cerrado por vacaciones, nos encontramos en Aizu".

- Solo a papa se le ocurriría algo así... - respondió Nabiki sarcásticamente.

- Jejejeeeeee.- decía una voz que parecía provenir de una de las bolsas de la playa, la cual, se movía sin cesar.

Nabiki abrió con cuidado la cremallera y vio salir a Happossai en bañador.

- Hola preciosidades ! No creías que me ibais a dejar en Tokyo e iros vosotros de vacaciones.

- Maestro ! - dijeron al unísono todos los Tendo - Saotome.

- Me escondí en una de las bolsas, sabia que no querríais que viniera... mira que sois malos con vuestro pobre maestro. - dijo el anciano.

- No maestro, se equivoca... pensábamos que no estaba en la ciudad... - repusieron unos sumisos Soun y Genma mientras se arrodillaban ante su maestro.

- Hmmm ! Bien... Y ahora a ver a chicas en bikini ! ! jejejejeejeeee

- Donde nos podremos alojar todos? - pregunto Cologne pensativa.

- La casa que han alquilado los Tendo es muy grande, allí cabremos todos. - respondió Hapossai

- Queee ? ? ! ! No cabremos tantos ! Además no puedo permitirlo ! - contesto Soun un poco furioso.

- Osas contestarle a tu maestro ? replico el anciano mientras mostraba toda su aura.

- Oh no ! claro que no, maestro... estaré encantado de que os alojéis con nosotros ! - contesto Soun

- Bieeen ! ! ! - contestaron todos.

- Yo me retiro a mi humilde casa, pero no creías que os habéis librado de mi tan fácilmente ! - dijo Kuno. - En cuanto a ti, mi amada chica del cabello de fuego, volveremos a vernos...

Y tras decir esto, le entrego una rosa roja a Ranma y desapareció en su resplandeciente moto de agua.

- Creo que esto se empieza a complicar... - le dijo Akane a Ranma.

- Hmmm... tienes razón... - respondió mientras miraba la rosa que le había entregado su pretendiente.

FIN DEL TERCER EPISODIO

Notas de la autora: Uff ! Esto se va complicando ! Pero no os preocupéis, porque habrá todo el romanticismo que queráis ! Conseguirán formarse alguna pareja entre tanto jaleo ? Solo lo sabréis leyendo los siguientes episodios.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sanchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 4 : Nace un amor entre los celos y la desesperación**

Todos los nuevos inquilinos de la casa se alojaron en la segunda planta. Las mujeres a un lado, y los hombres a otro. Con varios biombos para separar las respectivas zonas masculina y femenina.

Al solo haber 3 camas en la planta, tuvieron que disputárselas, pasando la totalidad de lechos a la zona femenina.

Ranma sintió curiosidad por ver la pequeña y humilde casa de veraneo de Kuno, y, acompañando por Akane fueron a curiosear.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontraron con un magnifico palacio de estilo japonés. La casa debía de tener unos 200 años, pero estaba en muy buen estado por las diversas restauraciones que había sufrido.

- Esto es una humilde y pequeña casa de veraneo ? - comento Ranma sarcástico.

- Ya sabes que de Kuno se puede esperar cualquier cosa...

- Si, es verdad...

- Uaaauuh ! ! ! Vaya casa ! ! - grito Nabiki mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

- Nabiki ! Que haces tu aquí ?

- Uhh ? Estaba paseando y al veros os he seguido, jejeje

- Hermana... - respondió Akane algo molesta.

- Oh ! Son la chica de la trenza pelirroja, mi amada Akane y Nabiki Tendo. Por que no entráis a mi humilde morada ? - dijo Kuno eufórico al descubrir a las tres feminas.

Ranma y Akane se sobresaltaron, e intentaron huir, a excepción de Nabiki que parecía estar muy dispuesta a entrar en la casa de Kuno.

- Estooo... nosotras tenemos que marcharnos... y eso... jajaja.- dijo Ranma intentando disimular aquella excusa.

- Bueno, yo no tengo prisa... creo que me voy a quedar aquí y que Kuno me enseñe su lujosa casa... verdad ?

- Nabiki Tendo, será un placer. Hay que ver como atraigo a las mujeres.- respondió Kuno con aires de superioridad.

- No te hagas ilusiones Kuno, cielo... - replico Nabiki.

Los dos entraron en la casa mientras Akane y Ranma los miraban con incredulidad.

- Todavía no me puedo creer que Nabiki... - comento Ranma.

- Ya sabes como es ella, le encantan los lujos... Venga, volvamos a casa.

Al llegar a la casa, estaba ya casi anocheciendo.

- Akane.- dijo Ranma con nerviosismo.- Esta noche...

- Bweeeeeeee, bweeee

- Ah ! P-Chan ! Que haces tu aquí ? - dijo Akane al ver al pequeño cerdito que súbitamente salto entre los brazos de la joven. - Perdona, que decías Ranma ?

- No... nada.- respondió el mientras se alejaba de su prometida.

- Maldito Ryoga... - penso el muchacho mientras se desnudaba para tomar un baño.- Si el no estuviera aquí yo...

Ranma entro en la bañera y sintió como volvía a su forma masculina. Debido al cambio de tamaño entre su forma femenina y masculina, el agua había resbalado por los bordes de la bañera, cayendo al suelo. El muchacho cerro los ojos y se relajo. Noto que algo se metía dentro de la bañera y abrió los ojos súbitamente buscando el origen del ruido.

Unas pequeñas burbujas bullían en la superficie del agua y rápidamente emergió un largo cabello morado.

- Nihao Ranma ! - dijo Shampoo

- Ahhhgggg ! ! Shampoo ! Que haces tu aquí ? !

- Shampoo querer compartir intimidad con Ranma...

- Ahhhhhh ! ! - grito Ranma con fuerza mientras huía desnudo de la bella muchacha china.

- Shampoo solo querer jugar !

Ranma abrió la puerta del baño intentando cubrir con una toalla sus partes intimas, mientras intentaba huir de su pretendienta.

Te topo de bruces con Akane, la cual cayo al suelo debajo del muchacho.

Ella estaba confusa y al percatarse de que su prometido estaba semidesnudo y Shampoo detrás suyo completamente desnuda, hizo que pensara una situación escandalosa entre ellos.

- RANMA ! ! ! ERES UN IDIOTAAA ! ! ! QUÉDATE CON SHAMPOO SI LO DESEAS, PERO NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI ! - grito ella fríamente. Después abandono la instancia manteniendo su orgullo.

A Ranma no sabia como reaccionar. Akane estaba realmente furiosa y era difícil arreglar las cosas en la situación que se encontraban.

- Ranma venir ahora con Shampoo ? - musito la muchacha mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

En un acto reflejo, aparto bruscamnete la mano de Shampoo, de tal forma que la joven se quedase perpleja.

- Dejame en paz ! Ya has complicado bastante mi vida ! Asi que no permitire que la destroces ! - le grito Ranma de la misma forma que lo habia hecho Akane hacia unos instantes. Despues marcho rumbo a su habitacion.

Los ojos de la muchacha china se empañaron en lagrimas y volvió al baño, donde se vistió rápidamente y salió de la vivienda.

Mousse, que había podido presenciar toda la escena y marcho en busca de Shampoo para poder consolarla.

Ella estaba en la playa, sentada cerca de la orilla, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos rodeándolas. Por sus mejillas rodaban sendas lagrimas cristalinas, que reflejaban la tenue luz de la tarde. Su cabello violeta ondeaba al viento y se la veía bastante hermosa, aun en la situación en la que ella se encontraba.

- Shampoo... - susurro Mousse mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shampoo

- Vete Mousse, tu no puedes solucionar nada.- respondió ella fríamente.

- Puede que no... pero al menos deja que te consuele...

Shampoo giro la cabeza impidiéndole al muchacho chino que viera correr sus lagrimas, pero el la agarro por los hombros y le obligo a mirarle.

- No ! No dejare que sufras por ese imbécil de Saotome !

- Mo... Mousse... Tu no sabes nada...

- Durante todos estos años has estado tratándome brusca y fríamente... Nunca te has parado un momento a hablar conmigo con tranquilidad o al menos a escucharme... Se mucho mas de lo que tu piensas, pues tengo ojos que me han permitido ver tu sufrimiento durante tanto tiempo...

- Ah... - Shampoo no podía articular ningún sonido, las palabras de Mousse habían calado muy hondo en ella.

- Por eso Shampoo, te ruego que lo olvides... por tu bien. No te pido que me entregues tu corazón, ni que me ames... NADA ! tan solo que te des cuenta que lo único que conseguirás continuando ese amor perdido es hacerte daño...

La muchacha abrazo a Mousse. El se sentía perplejo, pues nunca había sentido una pizca de sentimientos por parte de Shampoo hacia el.

- Tienes razón... - susurro ella mientras lloraba sobre el pecho del joven.- Tienes razón... Se que el ama a Akane y yo... no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... - continuo sollozando.

Oh ! Mi querida Shampoo.- dijo el mientras abrazaba a la muchacha.

- Tan difícil es que alguien me quiera... que me quiera de verdad... musito ella con rabia.

- Shampoo... Tu sabes que siempre te he querido y te esperare el tiempo que haga falta...

- Me acabo de dar cuenta... después de tanto tiempo que tu me quieres de verdad.- susurraba mientras agarraba fuertemente la camisa del joven. - Desde hace tanto tiempo... siempre has estado ahí para salvarme de todo... y yo... nunca quería darme cuenta. Estaba obsesionada con Ranma y no veía mas allá... ni siquiera el amor que sentía por Akane...

- Shampoo... - dijo el suavemente mientras levantaba la delicada barbilla de la joven hasta hacer que los ojos de ambos se encontraran.

Ella se perdía en la inmensidad de los bellos ojos verdes del muchachos mientras que el miraba absorto aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que, por una vez, no desprendían odio hacia el.

Pasaron varios minutos así, contemplándose, mientras el sol ofrecía la ultima luz del día que se iba apagando dando paso al bello cielo nocturno.

Siguieron corriendo los minutos. El tiempo para ellos carecía de importancia. Shampoo entrecerró sus bellos ojos rasgados y paso sus brazos alrededor del robusto cuello de Mousse y el recorrió la espalda de la muchacha con sus fuertes brazos.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo antes de fundirse en un cálido beso. El cuerpo de ambos se estremeció y el latir de sus corazones se confundía, dando paso a un único corazón, a un corazón de amor verdadero.

No se percataron de a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba Cologne mirando a la pareja :

- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día... tan rebeldes y apasionados... me recuerdan a mi cuando era joven.- susurro la anciana en voz baja.

- Recuerdo cuando eras joven, Cologne, eras muy hermosa. - dijo una voz que salía de entre las tinieblas.

- Hapossai !

- Recuerdo que te pedí que te casaras conmigo en varias ocasiones. Tu eras muy orgullosa y jamas dejabas que ningún hombre averiguase tus sentimientos.

- Hmmm... Yo era muy joven, y era una de las jefas de la tribu de las amazonas... no podía permitirme tener esos lujos.

- Han pasado tantos años... pero todavía conservas tu vitalidad

- Al igual que tu, Happy... vamos ! Dejemos a estos dos tortolitos en paz.

Mousse y Shampoo continuaban besándose apasionadamente, con una perdida total de la noción del tiempo, hasta que se percataron de que la noche ya había caído por completo.

- Vas a decírselo a Ranma ? - pregunto Mousse mientras todavía sentía el calor de los labios de Shampoo en los suyos.

- Algún día tendré que decirle que he renunciado a el, no ?

Mousse miro emocionado a la joven. No era un sueno, era real ! Cuantas veces soÔo con ese momento que al fin se había cumplido ? ! Era algo maravilloso para el muchacho. Al igual que ella, pues había encontrado a alguien que la queria de verdad, sin enganos y ni mentiras...

FIN DEL CUARTO EPISODIO

Notas de la autora : La renuncia a Ranma por parte de Shampoo y el romance con Mousse me parecía, al principio, una idea descabellada, pero recorde un fanfic que escribí sobre Marmalade Boy llamado "Te quiero" en el cual Miki se deja seducir por Kei-kun. Pense que podía inspirarme para la pareja Mousse/Shampoo y así ha sido.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sanchez (Lucy chan)

Capitulo 5 : Barajando los sentimientos

Los días pasaron... Ranma no consiguió arreglar nada con Akane. Ella, simplemente se negaba a hablar con el, y no permitía un momento en estar a solas para que Ranma pudiese hablar con ella.

Shampoo y Mousse llevaban su romance en secreto. Decidieron dar unos días de margen antes de comunicarlo oficialmente.

Una noche, todos se acostaron temprano. Akane subió a su habitación en compañía de Kasumi. Al ser temprano, ambas carecían de sueño y se dedicaron a charlar.

Las dos se percataron de que había alguien en la palmera que se encontraba cerca de la casa, y no tardaron en averiguar que se trataba de Kuno.

- Le delata ese aire de orgullo que tiene... - comentaba sarcástica Akane.- A que habrá venido ?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber de lo que se trataba. Vieron como Nabiki salía sigilosamente de la casa para encontrarse con Kuno. Ambos se encontraban muy felices y dicharacheros. Comenzaron a caminar hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron en la oscuridad.

- Esa Nabiki... No se que se trae entre manos...

- Es amor...- musito Kasumi

- Amor ?

Kasumi asintió. - Ese sentimiento que nos invade al estar cerca o pensar el hombre al que amas, al compartir bellos momentos junto a el o...

- Se perfectamente lo que es, Kasumi ! - respondió Akane tan bruscamente que su hermana tuvo que retroceder un poco.- Oh ! Lo siento ! Perdona... estoy bastante alterada estos días y no se lo que digo...

- Deberías solucionar lo tuyo con Ranma... puede que todo fuese un error.

- Un error ? Un error estar con Shampoo, ambos desnudos dentro del baño ?

- Ya sabes lo insistente que es esa chica... -replicó Kasumi.

- si, lo se.... pero esta vez todo era distinto. Es como si tuvieses un vaso, en el cual van cayendo gotas de agua, hasta que al final se llena y una ultima gota hace que se desborde el vaso.

- Tienes razón, pero yo creo que deberías hablar con el... puede que no te resulte del todo... er... desagradable. - contesto Kasumi mientras se recostaba en su cama.

- Que has querido decir con... ? Kasumi ?

Akane se percato de que su hermana había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Nunca entenderé a mi hermana... - replico ella mientras apagaba la luz.

Ranma estaba en su habitación, tumbado sobre la cama y mirando fijamente al techo.

- Diablos, Akane ! Por que no quieres escucharme ? - pensaba entre mascullos.

- TOC TOC !

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Shampoo. - Puedo pasar, Ranma ?

- Claro ! No te lo puedo negar.... - contestaba molesto sin apartar la vista del techo.

- Vengo en son de paz. - replico ella.- Hay algo muy importante que deberías saber.

Ranma giro su cabeza y por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, miro a Shampoo. Detrás suyo se encontraba Mousse.

La pareja entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Ranma... solo quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que paso el otro día... fui una estúpida ! Ruego que me perdones. También debo decirte que he renunciado a ti. - dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Ranma se quedo estupefacto. No podía creer que esas palabras saliesen de la boca de una de sus pretendientas mas insistentes.

- El día en que sucedió todo el jaleo, comprendí que no puedo luchar por un amor imposible... Mousse me hizo ver a quien verdaderamente le importo...

- No me estarás diciendo que tu y Mousse...

- En efecto Saotome. Shampoo y yo formamos ahora una pareja.- prosiguió el joven chino.- Y congeniamos bastante bien, aunque solo haya pasado una semana y media.

- Felicidades a los dos. - les dijo Ranma a ambos.

- Y ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, Ranma.- respondió Shampoo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Muchas gracias ! A los dos ! Espero que seáis felices ! - contesto Ranma con una sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de que la pareja saliese de la habitación, Shampoo se giro y dijo :

- Ahora te toca a ti, Ranma... - Y desaparecieron por las escaleras antes de que Ranma le diera tiempo a contestar.

Durante algunas noches, P-chan había dormido junto a Akane, aunque aquella noche no seria así. Ryoga estaba tumbado en la hamaca que colgaba de dos ganchos en la terraza del segundo piso. Todos dormían y al muchacho le agradaba estar solo en algunos momentos. El deseaba a Akane, aunque estaba feliz de poder dormir junto a ella en múltiples ocasiones, pero tenia cierta sensación de desazón.

- Dentro de muy poco le confesare a Akane mis sentimientos, es un buen momento. Ella y Ranma están en un momento delicado, suficiente para que yo me interponga y consuele a Akane...

El joven cerro los ojos dejando que la brisa le meciese y la luna iluminara su rostro. De pronto noto una sombra que le impedía sentir la luz de la luna. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y vio que se trataba de Ukyo.

- Buenas noches Ryoga ! Se esa bien aquí, verdad ? - cometo la muchacha que llevaba un fino camisón de raso.

- Si... me encantan las noches de luna llena acompañadas del suave y melancólico sonido de las olas.

- A mi también... hacia mucho tiempo que no me paraba a mirar la luna... Anda ! déjame un hueco ! En esa hamaca hay espacio de sobra para los dos.

- QUEE ? ? ! ! - dijo el muchacho bastante ruborizado.

- No pensaras que voy a hacer nada raro, verdad ?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.- Esta bien...

Las largas y delgada piernas de la joven se entre dejaron ver por el camisón cuando subía a la hamaca. Ryoga estaba nervioso, pero procuraba mantener la calma.

Ukyo se acomodo al lado del joven. Los dos permanecían inmóviles, contemplando las estrellas.

- Vas a aprovechar que Ranma y Akane no se hablar para poder consolar a Akane y ganarte su amor ? musito la muchacha sin apartar su mirada del cielo nocturno.

- Si, creo que si... - contesto Ryoga.- Aunque yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz, y creo que esta mal meterse en estos asuntos...

- En el amor y en la guerra todo vale.- replico la joven, la cual había entornado su cabeza para mirar a Ryoga.

El la vio hermosa, mas hermosa que ninguna vez hasta ahora. Es la primera vez que el muchacho se detenía a mirarla con detenimiento. Su piel se veía suave y tersa, sus hombros redondos y su cuerpo perfecto, que se dejaba adivinar entre los pliegues del camisón. Sin lugar a duda ella era la segunda chica mas hermosa que había podido ver. La primera, claro esta, era Akane.

- Al principio, vine con la idea de poder ganarme el amor de Ranma.- continuo Ukyo.- pero... al ver como miraba a Akane en algunas ocasiones, me hizo replantearme la idea.

- La noche en la que vine los encontré tumbados en la playa, casi rozando sus labios... la verdad es que fue bastante duro para mi ver a mi querida Akane en esa situación...

- Je ! Tu eres el típico chico con un gran caparazón, el cual no deja ser atravesado por nadie. Me gusta cundo hablas con sinceridad Ryoga !

El joven miro de nuevo a Ukyo y se quedo perplejo al oír estas palabras y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

- Ah ! Gracias.- dijo el.

Ukyo le miro un poco decepcionada. - Bueno, - dijo ella.- Quieres que nos aliemos para conseguir que esos dos rompan ?

- Hmm... no me parece muy ético...

- Piensa que Akane será tuya...

El muchacho comenzó a fantasear con el futuro. Imaginaba a Akane y a el casados y con descendencia.

- Seria maravilloso.- murmuraba mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- Entonces ya esta todo dicho... trato hecho ?

- Si !

Ambos se miraron y sus miradas se perdieron en el otro durante unos segundos.

- Es hora de que me acueste... - dijo Ukyo mientras apartaba la vista de Ryoga y se incorporaba.

- Tienes razón... mañana será otro día

- Buenas noches Ryoga...

- Buenas noches Ukyo...

La muchacha desapareció por la puerta mientras su larga cabellera se mecía por la brisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ryoga se quedo profundamente dormido pensando en Akane, en Ukyo y en todo ese plan que todavía estaba por maquinar.

FIN DEL QUINTO CAPITULO

Notas de la autora: No tengo mucho que contar acerca de este capitulo... escribía según venían ideas a mi cabeza. La verdad es que muchas parejas están empezando a definirse.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 6 : No digas nada...**

Había pasado una semana, todo parecía ir bien entre los habitantes de la casa, a excepción de Ranma y Akane, la cual se negaba a oír las explicaciones de su prometido.

Por sus parte Ukyo y Ryoga intentaban diversos planes de ruptura definitiva para la pareja, pero en algunos momentos, Ryoga se sentía culpable de querer moldear los sentimientos de Akane, así que a veces, tenían que interrumpir sus conversaciones.

- Oh, Ryoga...- le replicaba Ukyo.- Eres demasiado bueno...

- Si, pero mi conciencia me dice que esta muy mal... que no se puede nadar a contracorriente...

- Ryoga... - dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos.- A veces pienso que eres el mejor chico del mundo.

El muchacho callo y miro a Ukyo

- Venga, dejémoslo estar por hoy... no estoy de muy buen humor.- contesto ella mientras se alejaba del joven.

- No se que me pasa.- pensaba Ryoga.- Me siento tan bien al tener a Ukyo cerca... No ! No puedo traicionar mi amor por Akane ! Eso jamas ! Tendré que aclararme si quiero seguir adelante con el plan.

Se tumbo dentro de su saco de dormir y se quedo pensativo...

Aquella noche, Nabiki intento salir a escondidas de la casa. Avanzo sigilosamente los el corredor, pero al llegar al recibidor alguien encendió la luz. La joven se volvió espantada al pensar que podría tratarse de su padre.

- Akane ! - dijo ella. - Iba a... a ... a pasear una rato sola, jejee

- Hermana... se que todas las noches, desde hace algún tiempo sales de casa para encontrarte con Kuno. Te vi hace una semana como estabas con el.

- Ah ! Solo somos buenos amigos...

- Amigos quedando a escondidas a altas horas de la noche ?

- Piensa si alguien supiera que Kuno y yo salimos juntos todas las noches. Sabes perfectamente que en su pensamiento no entraría la palabra amistad...

- Tienes razón.- musito Akane mientras su hermana se encontraba ya en la puerta dispuesta a salir.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie !

- Si ! Te lo prometo. - contesto Akane.

Nabiki abrió la puerta, y antes de cerrarla volvió su cabeza y dijo:

- Puede que se sea, de algún modo, algo mas que amistad.- Y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Akane subió las escaleras, y se topo de bruces con Ranma. Le miro con un gesto de enfado e intento pasar de largo, pero el se adelanto y la tomo del brazo.

- Quiero explicarte algo... - susurro el muchacho.

- El que ? Que te gusta Shampoo ? Eso ya lo sabia... - respondió ella irónicamente.

- Akane, por favor ! Deja de hacer conjeturas ! Ven conmigo a un lugar seguro, esta casa tiene oídos.

Ella acepto de mala gana y salió junto a Ranma fuera de la casa, le siguió hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la playa donde el muchacho penso que ese sujeto peligroso que tantas veces había interferido, llamado Ryoga, no le molestaría.

- Bueno... y que querías decirme... ? - dijo Akane amargamente.

- Yo solo quería disculparme por lo del otro ida...

- Ja ! - respondió incrédula.- Seguro que Shampoo y tu sois muy felices... Haz lo que quieras, yo no me interferiré !

- AKANE ! .- dijo Ranma furioso.- SHAMPOO Y YO NO TENEMOS NINGUNA RELACION ! Yo no tengo ningún interés por Shampoo !

- Eso mismo pensabas el ida que salisteis juntos del baño ?

- Mira Akane... No comprendes que ella se metió sin que yo lo supiese ? Yo luego me enfurecí mucho con ella y no volví a dirigirle la palabra hasta la noche cuando...

- Uhhh ! ! Que pronto se te paso el enfado, Saotome ! - interrumpió ella. Su voz era sarcástica y burlona al mismo tiempo.

- Déjame terminar, por favor ! - dijo intentando mantener la calma.- Cuando ella me dijo que había renunciado a su amor por mi

- Que ? - pregunto Akane un poco incrédula.

- Ella había encontrado a una persona que la amaba de verdad y que le hacia sentir feliz.

- No me digas que Mousse y Shampoo... ?

- Exacto ! Ellos dos forman una pareja.

Akane se quedo sin palabras, se había percatado de su error y ahora no sabia como disculparse.

- Ranma, yo...

- No hace falta que te disculpes, Akane... - dijo el joven con un tono tranquilo en su voz. - Me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado... No hubiera soportado por mucho mas tiempo tu frialdad.

- Muchas gracias por aclararme todo, Ranma... La verdad es que nunca me hubiese imaginado que esos dos llegarían a estar juntos algún ida.

- A veces el amor hace cosas inimaginables...

- Si, tienes razón... dos personas se odiaban y al final resulta que en realidad se aman !

- Dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso.- respondió Ranma mientras daba unos pasos, hasta que se quedo enfrente de Akane, a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- Estas intentando insinuarme algo ? - dijo ella nerviosa mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

El muchacho se ruborizo y miro a su prometida un poco asustado, como si le hubiese descubierto un gran secreto. No sabia como salir de la situación, así que rió de forma bastante falsa.

Akane sonrió y se acerco mas al cuerpo de Ranma, de tal forma que se rozaban.

- No creas que riendo te saldrás de esta tan fácilmente... - le replico Akane.

- Si yo no... Akane...

Sus bocas, que estaban aproximadamente a 10 cm. Una de la otra se fueron aproximando, su ojos ya cerrados confirmaban que ese beso tan ansiado se iba por fin a cumplir...

- Yo...

- No digas nada Ranma... no lo estropees ahora...

Pero un ruido les detuvo a 2 cm de besarse. Sus miradas las pusieron sobre unas palmeras de las cuales provenía el ruido.

Eran Soun, Genma y Kasumi con una cámara de fotos, intentando retratar a la pareja en el momento que durante tanto tiempo habían soñado ver.

- Vamos pequeños ! solo un poco mas ! - rugía de emoción Soun.

- Hmmm... les falta algo de impulso... - añadió Kasumi.

- Beso ! Beso ! - repetía el Panda con múltiples carteles.

- Basta ya ! - grito Ranma mientras abofeteaba a su padre con los rótulos de madera.

- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti hijo mío ! .- escribió el panda en un cartel.

- Yo se lo que es mejor para mi ! .- grito el muchacho bastante enfurecido.

Ranma se alejo del lugar junto con Akane. Los dos estaban realmente enfurecidos...

- Nuestros padres nunca aprenderán a que la vida es de cada uno... - musito el joven con expresión de enfado en su rostro.

- Oye Ranma... mañana por la noche... podríamos salir de nuevo... pero esta vez me gustaría que fuese a un sitio especial, donde les sea muy difícil localizarnos...

El muchacho se ruborizo hasta la coronilla. No podía creer que Akane le estuviese proponiendo una cita... ella y el... a solas... Puede que hubiesen salido a pasear por la playa a solas muchas veces, pero nunca con las palabras "lugar especial donde nadie pueda encontrarnos."

Ranma solo asintió, estaba estupefacto y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

- Por que tienes las mejillas sonrojadas ? - pregunto Akane al percatarse del rubor.

- No es verdad.- replico.

Akane sonrió y marcharon a dormir. Se despidieron a la puerta de sus habitaciones y entraron cada uno a la suya, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Akane observo que su hermana mayor estaba profundamente dormida.

- Que rapidez ! - penso ella.- Si hace un momento estaba en la playa...

Pasaron las horas, y Akane no podía conciliar el sueño. Se asomo a la ventana, y pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos la imagen de Nabiki que caminaba junto a Kuno.

- Vaya horas de regresar ! . penso

Antes de que su hermana entrara en la casa, ella y Kuno se detuvieron y se miraron. Nabiki paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y le beso en los labios. Akane miraba la escena bastante atónita !

- Como es posible que... ? ? - dejo escapar de su boca.

Lo mas sorprendente es que Kuno correspondió el beso, y allí estuvieron durante unos minutos. Akane no podía dejar de asombrarse cada vez mas.

La joven se separo lentamente del muchacho y ambos se despidieron con un ademan. Nabiki entro en la vivienda con mucho sigilo para no ser descubierta.

Akane prefirió no decirle nada, se acostó con la imagen de su hermana y de Kuno besándose apasionadamente.

- No puedo creerlo... - repetía en su mente sin cesar. - No puedo creerlo... Primero lo de Shampoo y Mousse ; y ahora mi propia hermana con Kuno...

Al final cayo rendida, inmersa en aquellos pensamientos...

FIN DEL SEXTO EPISODIO

Notas de la autora: Siempre he pensado que Nabiki y Kuno hacían buena pareja. Ella es bastante superficial y obsesionada con el dinero, el también es muy superficial y con mucho dinero, la pareja perfecta ! Aunque he intentado mostrar en este fic que cada uno tiene su corazón y en realidad no son realmente tan fríos como se les ve a primera vista.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 7 : Confesiones y pactos...**

Aquella mañana, Akane se despertó y vio que Kasumi todavía dormía. Miro el reloj y observo que eran las 7 de la mañana.

Se levanto y se vistió con unos cortos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes azul, se calzo unas deportivas y marcho hacia la playa a practicar footing.

Estuvo corriendo cerca de dos horas, al regresar a la casa, todo el mundo estaba levantado.

- Caray ! Cuanta gente ! .- penso ella mientras pasaba por las dependencias de la planta baja.- Y pensar que en los primeros días éramos solo seis personas...

Busco a Shampoo, tenia mucho interés en hablar con ella. Al final la hallo en la cocina, preparando algunas recetas de la cocina china.

- Shampoo ! - dijo Akane.- Ranma me ha contado lo que paso y lo tuyo con Mousse... Me alegro mucho ! Espero que seáis muy felices !

- Muchas gracias... Por cierto, ya le has confesado a Ranma tus sentimientos ? - pregunto ella con una expresión picaresca en su rostro.

- Queee ? ? - contesto Akane que se estaba ruborizando hasta limites extremos.- Ese chico es un estúpido, baka e imbécil ! Y no siento nada por el.

- Je ! Si fuera así tus mejillas no se sonrojarían

Akane callo

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. - musito Shampoo. - Ahora estoy de tu parte. No debes temerme. Ya no siento nada por Ranma, créeme !

Akane sonrió.

- Entonces... amigas y aliadas ?- dijo la joven china mientras extendía su mano con intención de sellar ese pacto de amistad y de alianza con su ex-rival.

- Ok !

Las dos se estrecharon la mano mientras en sus caras lucia una sonrisa.

- Esta noche desearía ir con Ranma a algún sitio, pero... a solas... - susurraba Akane en tomo de confidencialidad.- El problemas es "estar a solas" me entiendes ?

- Claro ! No te preocupes. Mousse y yo ya nos ocuparemos de esos pesados.

- Muchas gracias Shampoo.

- Que conste que esto lo hago para que de una vez seáis felices.

- Eh ? Que has querido decir con eso ?

- When chang woo...- Shampoo se a tararear una canción china mientras fingía hacer caso omiso a Akane.

- Bueeeno, que le vamos a hacer ? ! - dijo la joven resignada.

Akane se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, en las escaleras se topo con Ranma.

- Acuérdate de lo de esta noche.- le susurro de una forma bastante atractiva cuando pasaba por el lado de su prometido sin detenerse.

Ranma observo como subía por las escaleras y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Hmmmm... Mira que cuando quiere puede ponerse femenina... - penso el.

Shampoo se reunió con Mousse y le explico lo que aquella noche tendría que hacer.

- Lo mas difícil va a ser detener a esos dos de Ryoga y Ukyo... parece que se llevan algo entre manos. - dijo Mousse.

- Tienes razón... y me parece que no es nada bueno. Estos últimos días han estado hablando mucho... y no creo que fuera precisamente de cosas triviales...

- Eso me temo. Aunque sea por la fuerza les retendremos.

- Piensa que Ryoga es muy poderoso, Mousse. Ha estado a punto de ganar a Ranma en varias ocasiones.- le advirtió Shampoo

- Je ! No si es un cerdo... - respondió con una sonrisa maligna mientras le mostraba a su novia un pozal lleno de agua y una jaula.

Shampoo también sonrió de la misma forma.

Después de que Akane se mudara de ropa (ahora llevaba una camiseta que le cubría hasta los muslos y debajo el bañador.) vio a Nabiki en la terraza de la segunda planta ojeando una revista. La joven subió en busca de su hermana.

- Hola Nabiki ! - dijo mientras entraba a la terraza.

- Hola Akane ! En este lugar se esta muy bien !

- Si, tienes razón... Oye Nabiki... que tal te va con Kuno ?

Nabiki dejo de leer la revista y miro a su hermana.- Por que lo preguntas ?

- Oh ! Simple curiosidad

- Pues bien... somos amigos... - respondió mientras volvía a poner su mirada entre aquellas paginas.

- Pues... ayer parecía mas que amigos...

- Nabiki dejo la revista y miro a su hermana un poco asustada.- Que ? ? ? ?

- Anoche os vi desde la ventana de mi habitación como os besabais... yo creo que eso es mas que amistad.

- Tienes razón... Tengo que contarte toda la historia... Recuerdas aquel día en que Kuno me enseño la casa que tiene aquí, en Aizu ?

Akane asintió.

- Pues ahí empezó todo... - continuo Nabiki.- Ese mismo día quedamos por la noche para dar un paseo como buenos amigos. Puede que el vaya a mi misma clase, pero apenas le conocía de verdad. En fin, esa misma noche nos contamos muchas cosas el uno al otro y, no se, me empezó a gustar... Después de aquello, quedamos todas las noches hasta que hace dos días me pidió que fuese su novia. Al principio pense que era una locura, que no iba en serio, pero al ver esto mis dudas se disiparon.

Nabiki condujo a su hermana hasta su habitación. abrió un cajón de una pequeña cómoda de madera y mostró a Akane una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de un tono verde esmeralda. Al abrir la diminuta caja Akane pudo ver un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante engarzado.

- Hermana... esto es...

- Si, un anillo de compromiso... Ya sabes como es Kuno, todos los regalos que hace son muuuuuuy caros.- dijo la joven mientras al pronunciar las palabras "muuuuuuy caros" se esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero...y que paso... aceptaste ?

- Claro ! En el mismo instante que vi el anillo. Sabia con seguridad que iba en serio. Además el me gustaba, y mucho !

- Pero... ayer me dijiste que solo era una amistad...

- Comprenderé que no quería que lo supiese nadie hasta yo estar realmente segura de mis propios sentimientos, pero ayer confirme que le quiero de verdad... por que crees que te dije luego "o tal vez algo mas" ?

Akane miro a su hermana con admiración. - Eres mucho mas madura de lo que pareces a primera vista... tienes el valor de expresar tus sentimientos con claridad...- dijo ella

Nabiki sonrió.- Je ! Pues ya podrías expresar los tuyos a Ranma.

- Que manía tenéis todos con que estoy enamorada de el ! No es cierto ! Ni siquiera me gusta !

- Ah no ? - musito Nabiki mientras que sacaba del cajón unas fotos.

Se las mostró a su hermana, y Akane observo que en las fotos aparecían escenas de ella con Ranma, en la playa... unas cuentas noches a atrás.

- Esto es demasiado Nabiki ! Nunca imagine esto de mi propia hermana !

- Je ! Los negativos y las fotos son tuyas por 3000 yenes.

Akane se enfureció muchismo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nabiki dijo :

- Puede que Kuno me haya cambiado y me haya echo demasiado buena.- dijo mientras entregaba a Akane las fotos con los negativos.- Mira, haz lo que quieras con ellas, no te voy a cobrar nada.

Akane se quedo asombrada. Es la primera vez e su vida que su hermana rechazaba un negocio !

- Pero con una condición. No le digas a nadie lo mío con Kuno.

- Claro que no !

Akane corrió a su habitación y escondió aquellas preciadas fotos en el fondo de una de sus maletas.

El día transcurrió bastante aburrido, pero por fin había llegado la noche...

FIN DEL SEPTIMO CAPIULO

Notas de la autora : La verdad es que este capitulo me parece mas un "episodio puente" una especie de añadido. Pero se pueden observar muchas cosas como la verdadera relación entre Nabiki y Kuno y la alianza de Akane con Shampoo.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi humilde fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 8 : Fuego y odio. Una pareja entre las sombras**

Akane se acerco a Shampoo y le susurro que cuando todos se acostaran, ella y Ranma saldrían.

Shampoo hizo un ademan de aprobación.

- Deja todo en manos de Shampoo ! .- contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Las 11 de la noche y todo el mundo se fue a dormir. Tanto Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse hicieron como si también ellos fueran a dormir...

Media hora mas tarde, Akane y Ranma salieron de sus respectivos dormitorios sin hacer el menor ruido...

Akane vestía un bonito vestido de color azul marino, que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, de manga corta y con una hilera de botones que atravesaban el vestido de arriba a abajo.

Ranma vestía una camisa china de color rojo, sin mangas, que dejaba ver sus musculosos y torneados brazos.

Mousse observo que Ryoga se levantaba sigilosamente y bajaba al piso inferior. El muchacho chino al ver la posibilidad de peligro, arrojo sobre el joven un cubo de agua fría y, rápidamente, lo encadeno, lo amordazo y lo encerró en una jaula de metal.

- Ryoga, comprende que es por el bien de Ranma y Akane.- le dijo al cerdito mientras lo escondía en un armario.

De Ukyo no había de preocuparse tanto, pues Shampoo había echado en su comida unos potentes somníferos.

En seguida, Mousse se reunió con Shampoo en la terraza del segundo piso.

- Todo esta bajo control.- musito el joven.

- Hmmm... - respondió ella mientras observaba a la pareja salir de la casa.

- Aun le amas, Shampoo... ?

- No... solo es que no me acostumbro a no quererle...

Mousse abrazo a la muchacha y le susurro :

- Te amo Shampoo

- Je ! Yo también Mousse.

Y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso en bajo la bóveda estrellada.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Akane se habían alejado de la casa.

- A donde vamos Akane ? pregunto el bastante nervioso.

- Hummm... no lo se...- respondió ella.- Que tal a la zona de marcha de Aizu ?

- Esta bien

Los dos marcharon en silencio durante un buen rato. La zona mas animada se encontraba a unos 2 kilómetros... Akane rompió el silencio

- Sabes que Nabiki y Kuno están saliendo ?

- Queee ? ?

- Si. Yo sospechaba porque salía a escondidas todas las noches para encontrarse con el, ella me dijo que solo se trataba de una simple amistad, pero la otra noche... bueno... les vi besándose...

- Que fuerte ! .- respondió Ranma bastante sorprendido.

- Pues ahí no acaba todo... Kuno le ha regalado un anillo a Nabiki ! Ella misma me lo enseño.

- Vaya ! Espero que sean felices... Y a ver si tu hermana le hace sensato de una vez !

- Jajaja, eso espero. Son tal para cual...

Los dos continuaron charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron a su lugar de destino.

Se trataba de una calle bastante larga, cuyos de edificios, de dos plantas o tres como máximo que albergaban diversos pubs.

- Entremos a este ! Quiero tomar algo... - dijo Akane.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, P-chan había logrado librarse de su encierro

- maldito Mousse ! .- penso.

Ryoga logro llegar hasta el cuarto de baño y abrir el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera. En unos pocos segundos metamorfoseo a su forma humana.

Rápidamente subió al segundo piso y despertó a Ukyo, donde la cual, dormía profundamente.

- Ukyo ! ! .- susurro Ryoga mientras abofeteaba suavemente a la joven con tal de que se despertara. A los pocos minutos reacciono.

- Eh ? ? - dijo ella.

- Despierta ! Ranma y Akane se han ido !

- Que ? ! - dijo ella elevando la voz.

- Shhhhhh ! ! Calla ! Ese maldito Mousse nos ha tendido una trampa. Salgamos rápido de aquí !

Los dos salieron de la vivienda y se dirigieron a la playa. Recorrieron la zona de arriba a abajo, pero no encontraron a la pareja.

- No están por ningún lado ! - grito Ukyo.

- Tendremos que buscarlos ! - respondió Ryoga desesperado.

- No si nosotros os lo impedimos ! .- dijeron dos voces.

Eran Mousse y Shampoo que se encontraban dispuestos a pelear.

- Ja ! No os escabulliréis tan fácilmente ! - dijo Shampoo en posición de pelea.

- Nosotros os lo impediremos... - continuo Mousse mientras sacaba de sus amplias mangas sendas cuchillas.

La pelea comenzó a unos 500 metros de la vivienda, por lo que nadie se percato del acontecimiento.

Ryoga y Mousse peleaban en una parte mientras que Shampoo se ocupaba de Ukyo.

- Para que haces esto Shampoo ? Tu amas a Ranma.- dijo Ukyo mientras disputaba un combate con la hermosa muchacha china.

- Te equivocas. He renunciado a ese amor imposible ! Tu deberías hacer lo mismo !

- Y eso ?

- El esta enamorado de Akane y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ukyo paro en seco y miro afligida a su oponente.

- No... - musito ella entre sollozos... - jamas me daré por vencida ! !

En ese momento una explosión se produjo cerca de las dos jóvenes y la figura de Mousse sobrevolando el cielo.

- Oh no ! Mousse ! grito Shampoo antes de que un golpe de Ryoga la dejo noqueada en el suelo.

- Vamos Ukyo ! Hay que encontrarles ! - grito Ryoga cogiendo de la mano a la muchacha.

- Si... claro.- contesto ella no muy convencida.

Ambos corrieron por la playa, iniciando una búsqueda incesable....

FIN DEL OCTAVO EPISODIO

Notas de la autora : En este capitulo he mezclado el romanticismo y la acción. No quería hacer un fanfic demasiado pasteloso así que he agregado esta escena de lucha. No la he definido demasiado pero me ha gustado como ha quedado pues lo realmente importante es el dialogo que mantienes Shampoo y Ukyo durante el combate. Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic. Puedes escribirme !


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 9 : Una confesión bajo la luna de agosto.**

Akane y Ranma entraron a un pub decorado tipo años 70. Una bola de llena de brillantes cristales relucía en el techo en mitad del local.

Un refresco, por favor.- le dijo Akane al barman mientras se sentaba en uno de los altos asientos de la barra de aluminio y madera.

Ranma miraba a Akane mientras ella bebía de aquel vaso alto, pausadamente. Las luces de los focos pasaban por el cristal, iluminado la cara de la muchacha. A Ranma le parecía realmente hermosa... y solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos.

En ese momento, la música del local cambio a una canción bastante lenta.

- Ba... bailas... ? - dijo el sumamente nervioso. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Akane miro a Ranma y asintió con su cabeza. En unos segundos se encontraban en mitad de la pista, rodeados de gente...

Ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. El muchacho estaba temblando, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba a su prometida fijamente.

- Yo... eh...

- Que pasa Ranma ? No sabes bailar ? - pregunto ella con una voz bastante atractiva.

El joven no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, estas situaciones le producían un tremendo nerviosismo, mas aun que cualquier combate.

- Hmmm, esta bien...

Akane tomo el brazo de su prometido y lo paso por su cintura, su mano se entrelazo con la suya y comenzaron a bailar despacio.

- Quien lleva a quien ? - pregunto Akane levemente sonrojada.

- Yo a ti.- contesto Ranma automáticamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

El joven estaba envarado y nervioso, parecía una estatua de mármol con arteriosclerosis múltiple. Akane lo noto y dijo :

- Te llevo yo a ti.

Ranma noto la diferencia, aunque seguía envarado porque temía pisarla y quedar como un patoso. Era como si le hubieran metido una estaca por el cuello de la camisa, le saliera por el pantalón y llegara al suelo, pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

Akane dispuso su cabeza en el hombro del joven y el se tenso de repente. Así continuaron el resto de al canción.

Las mano sudorosa de Ranma se entrelazaba con la fina mano de la joven, y la otra cogiendo su talle.

Akane se aparto un poco del muchacho, alzo su cabeza y miro al joven con esa mirada profunda que a el le perdía.

- Tengo que besarla ! .- penso Ranma.- Aunque no me lo perdone en la vida... tengo que hacerlo...

El muchacho miro a su prometida, y su mirada se clavo en la de ella como un puñal.

- Akane... yo...

- Ranma...

Los brazos de la muchacha seguían en la misma posición. El la estrecho fuertemente. Sus bocas deseosas se acercaban peligrosamente hasta que...

- Uhh ! ! Lo siento.- dijo un joven borracho al chocar accidentalmente con la pareja.

- Akane... aquí empieza a hacer demasiado calor... - mascullo Ranma entre disgustos.

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí... - repuso ella mientras intentaba ocultar su rubor.

Ambos salieron del local y de la calle, y pusieron rumbo hacia la playa. Caminaron durante 20 minutos, en silencio hasta llegar a un acantilado.

- Sentémonos aquí ! .- dijo Akane.- es un lugar precioso.

Ranma asintió, y se sentaron mirando al mar. La luna llena lucia en el cielo y se reflejaba en el mar, haciendo que las olas parecieran de plata.

Una fría corriente de aire comenzó a soplar.

- Que frío ! .- dijo Akane mientras cubría sus finos brazos con sus manos.

- Voy a encender una hoguera...

Ranma busco algunos palos y hojas por los alrededores, y con dos piedras, rápidamente, consiguió encender el fuego.

- Durante mi infancia tuve que encender muchas hogueras. Sobretodo cuando era invierno y mi padre y yo dormíamos al raso...

- Gracias Ranma...

El muchacho miraba a su prometida, el resplandor del fuego reflejados en sus bellos ojos marrones la hacia desafiante y peligrosa, pero a la vez tierna e inocente.

- Uh ! Por que me miras así ? - dijo ella percatándose de lo ocurrido.

- No te estaba mirando ! - repuso el muchacho furioso.

- Si lo estabas.- dijo la joven acercándose un poco a el. - Sigo teniendo frío... puedes acercarte a mi y darme un poco de calor ?

Ranma noto otra vez esa sensación de tensión producida minutos antes, en el bar. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su prometida y en el momento que sus brazos se tocaron, el pego un leve saltito.

- Estas nervioso Ranma ? - pregunto ella pícaramente.

- Nervioso yo ? Jajajaaaa - repuso el falsamente.

- Pues tus mejillas no se sonrojarían... - y aparto su vista del joven volviendo a mirar a la hoguera.

Ranma la miro y como si tuviera un dispositivo que hiciera que actuase involuntariamente, coloco su brazo alrededor de Akane.

Mientras tanto, Ryoga y Ukyo corrían por la playa, buscando a la pareja desesperadamente.

- Que es esa luz? - pregunto Ukyo señalando al acantilado.

- Vamos a ver ! respondió Ryoga con decisión.

En dos minutos escasos llegaron al lugar, y vieron con asombro a Ranma agarrando a Akane.

- Maldito Ranma ! Yo... - mascullo Ryoga intentando salir a desafiar al joven.

- No... - respondió Ukyo mientras agarraba al muchacho.- espera aquí, entre los arbustos... algo me dice que no salgamos.

Los dos se dispusieron entre los matorrales de tal forma que podían contemplar la escena sin temor a ser vistos ni oídos.

- Este verano ha sido maravilloso... - dijo Akane cerrando los ojos.

- Si... se han formado muchas parejas...

- Shampoo y Mousse, Nabiki y Kuno... Aunque me gustaría que Ryoga y Ukyo terminasen juntos...hacen tan buen par !

- Si, es verdad ! casi todos han mostrado sinceramente sus sentimientos y se han dejado llevar...

- Es verdad... casi todos han encontrado su felicidad... - dijo ella bastante afligida. Pero a veces, hay tantas cosas que no dejan que esa felicidad de lleve a cabo... tantas cosas... y tantas veces... Soy tan desgraciada...- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.- perdón Ranma... no quiero que me veas así...

- Akane... - El muchacho cogió a la joven de ambos hombros y la obligo a que le mirara.

Ryoga estaba furioso, estaba punto de salir y estrangular a su oponente cuando Ukyo le agarro del brazo y negó con su cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Espera, por favor ! - rogaba la muchacha.

- De acuerdo... - susurro el joven bastante disgustado.

Ranma y Akane se miraban de una forma especial, el tiempo no es importaba, para ellos se había detenido.

- Yo... yo puedo hacer que seas feliz Akane ! .- dijo el mientras pensaba "va a matarme por lo que acabo de decir."

- Yo... quiero que seas tu quien me haga feliz.- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras sendas lagrimas fluían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

Ranma agarro instintivamente a la joven y la estrecho con fuerza. Quería cumplir el deseo de besarla que durante todo el verano se había visto interrumpido, y aunque escasamente cuatro centímetros separabas sus bocas, dado el nerviosismo y el deseo que brindaba el momento, parecía un plano a escala

1 : 1000, donde una gran distancia separaba uno del otro. Al fin se cubrieron esos ansiados 40 metros y sus labios se conocieron, las dos o tres primeras veces muy tímidamente, y después mas profundamente. Los brazos de Akane rodearon el cuello del joven... y se besaron... apasionadamente, como si tuviesen los minutos contados, aunque para ellos, el tiempo ya no existía.

Ryoga se alejo el lugar desolado, corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que quince minutos mas tarde se detuvo en mitad de la playa.

Ukyo le siguió como pudo, hasta que le alcanzo. Todavía estaba falta de aliento por la carrera.

Se acerco a Ryoga el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

- Por que... ? ? - susurro el joven.- Por que Ranma... ?

Ukyo se agacho para ver el rostro del joven y descubrió que estaba sollozando. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y sin pensarlo, abrazo al muchacho.

- No llores... esto se veía venir.- dijo la joven con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

Ryoga le correspondió el abrazo.- Por que el y no yo ? - gemía el muchacho.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia.- repuso ella.- Desde hace tiempo esto era nadar a contra corriente...

- Tienes razón Ukyo...- Ryoga se dispuso a levantarse y se separo de la joven.

- No ! - repuso ella.- abrázame un poco mas, quieres ?

El muchacho la abrazo, y ella le correspondió. Así se quedaron durante varios minutos.

- Ryoga... es cierto que hacemos buena pareja tal como dijo Akane ?

- Puede ser... - musito el muchacho.- Quien sabe que tu y yo... algún día...

- Je ! Gracias Ryoga... creo que es el momento de que rehagamos nuestras vidas sentimentales... ya no podemos seguir viviendo en el pasado.

- Tienes razón, Ukyo...

- La verdad es que durante estos últimos días he tenido la ocasión de conocerte mas a fondo y bueno, me he dado cuanta de que eres el mejor chico del mundo. Pero estaba cegada por Ranma y...

- No digas mas... A mi también me ha pasado igual...

- Ya se que las heridas están todavía muy recientes, pero... démonos un tiempo para pensar el uno en el otro.

- Mañana mismo partiré de aquí y estaré de viaje durante un tiempo... ten por seguro que acudiré a verte dentro de poco... cuando me haya aclarado...

- Esta bien ! - contesto con una sonrisa. - Es hora de que regresemos... no me gustaría encontrar a esos dos de camino...

- Tienes razón ! venga, volvamos !

Y ambos regresaron sigilosamente a la casa, dejando atrás sus corazones resquebrajados por el sufrimiento, esperando un futuro esperanzador...

FIN DEL NOVENO EPISODIO

Notas de la autora : Aww ! ! El próximo capitulo será el ultimo ! Para este penúltimo episodio he tomado algunas frases para los momentos clave de Ranma y Akane del libro "Y decirte alguna estupidez, por ejemplo, te quiero" y me ha gustado mucho el resultado. No me convencía la idea de que Ryoga y Ukyo quedasen juntos para siempre a la primera, así que les he dado un margen... un futuro incierto que puede que se aclare.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MAR DE FUEGO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escrita por Lucia Sánchez (Lucy chan)

**Capitulo 10 : Promesas**

Al día siguiente, Akane se despertó extasiada. Se vistió apresuradamente y bajo al comedor.

- Y Ryoga ? pregunto ella con intriga.

- Esta mañana se marcho.- contesto Ukyo.- ya sabes como es el, se va siempre sin decir nada...

- Si, es cierto...

- Oye Akane, solo quería decirte que hoy mismo regreso a Tokyo. Muchas gracias por este verano maravillo ! Me lo he pasado de fábula !

- Tan pronto ? - pregunto Akane intrigada.

- Si, tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos... tengo que aclarar todo lo que sucede en mi interior. Anoche... bueno, vi lo que sucedió entre Ranma y tu, y eso me hizo pensar mucho...

- Como que nos vistes ?

- Ryoga y yo os seguimos... Y lo lamento ! Ruego que me perdones.

- Claro que si ! Somos amigas verdad ? - pregunto Akane.

- Por supuesto ! .- respondió la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa.- De todas formas, muchas gracias por todo...

Aquella tarde Ukyo se marcho entre las sombras, después de despedirse cordialmente de Akane la pasada mañana.

Al día siguiente, Soun reunió a todos en el salón y dijo :

- Bien... dentro de cinco días regresaremos a Tokyo después de estos dos meses de vacaciones en este maravilloso lugar.

El Panda lloraba mientras hacia girar entre sus patas una enorme pelota de playa.

- Bueno... pues disfrutemos de esta semana que nos queda ! - dijo Ranma con decisión.

Todos marcharon a la playa a disfrutar de lo poco que les quedaba de vacaciones. Soun y Genma (Panda) se tumbaron sobre sus toallas para disfrutar del sol que les brindaba Aizu y que dentro de poco ya no sentirían; Shampoo también tomaba el sol plácidamente mientras Mousse le untaba de bronceador su suave espalda; Ranma practicaba el submarinismo; Kasumi y Akane jugaban a las cartas y Nabiki tonteaba con Kuno lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus familiares.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, uno tras otro... Shampoo, Mousse y Cologne se despidieron de toda la familia a escasos dos días del final de las vacaciones.

Por fin llego la ultima noche que estarían en Aizu. Nabiki había salido temprano y Kasumi se entretenía mirando la TV. Ranma y Akane no salieron aquella noche, si no que se quedaron tumbados en la hamaca de la terraza del segundo piso.

- Este verano ha sido el mejor !.- musito Ranma.

- Es verdad, ha sido bastante intenso, no te parece ? Han ocurrido tantas cosas..

- Si, hasta parecen demasiadas... Recuerdas nuestras salidas nocturnas a principio de las vacaciones ?

- Claro ! Como las iba a olvidar ? Nos interrumpieron tantas veces...- dijo Akane mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

- Eh ! ! Yo no pretendía besarte ! Que conste ! - grito el muchacho bastante ruborizado.

- Ah, no ? Pues tengo ciertas fotos que lo confirman... Fotos que nos hizo Nabiki. Pero estate tranquilo, yo tengo los negativos, no hay que preocuparse !

- Ahh ! Como me gustaría decirle a todo el mundo lo nuestro...

- La verdad es que ya casi todo el mundo lo sabe, je, je... excepto nuestros padres... Aunque prefiero que sigan ignorándolo. Ya sabes como son !

- Tienes razón.

- Te quiero, Ranma... - dijo ella mientras estrechaba fuertemente a su prometido.

- Yo también te quiero, Akane...

En mitad de la noche, se besaron, como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se juntaran... y se juraron mutuamente amor eterno.

Al día siguiente, Soun cerro aquella casa que había sido testigo de tantas aventuras y romances.

- Uhhhhh... bye bye vacaciones...- dijo Nabiki resignada mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo unas gafas de sol. - Ahora, de vuelta a la ciudad, Que rollo !

Toda la familia Tendo-Saotome partió de Aizu a las 11 de la mañana.

En el vagón, Genma (ya en su forma humana, después de estar todo el verano con su apariencia animal) y Soun jugaban a Go plácidamente, Nabiki escuchaba la radio y Kasumi miraba por la ventana, al igual que Ranma y Akane.

- Es curioso, verdad ?.- murmuro Kasumi.- Al final hemos regresado en el tren, los mismos que nos marchamos.

- Es verdad ! .- dijo Akane.- Fuimos a Aizu solo nosotros seis, pero comenzaron a acoplarse muchisima gente.

Continuaron charlando de temas triviales durante todo el viaje. Al fin, llegaron a Tokyo, a Nerima, al Dojo.

La casa estaba impregnada con un fuerte olor a cerrado. Rápidamente todos ayudaron a abrir las ventanas y puertas de la vivienda.

- No hay nada como estar en casa ! - dijo Kasumi animadamente...

Pasaron los meses... y llego Octubre...

Nabiki por fin hizo publico su romance con Kuno ante la atónita mirada de Soun. Ranma y Akane continuaban llevándolo en secreto, pensaban que ya llegaría

el momento oportuno de comunicárselo a sus parientes.

Ukyo se encontraba barriendo las hojas de la puerta de su restaurante. Cada día esperaba ansiosa que apareciese Ryoga, en cada persona que entraba al 'Ucchan" deseaba que fuera el muchacho... pero nunca era el...

Una fría tarde de finales de Octubre, la muchacha se disponía a cerrar su restaurante, como cada día, miraba al horizonte esperando divisar la figura del joven viajero.

A lo lejos, una sombra familiar se confundía con las anaranjadas sombras del atardecer.

- Ry... Ryoga ! .- grito ella mientras su ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

En efecto, era el muchacho al que había esperado durante todo este tiempo. Ukyo no pudo contener la emoción del momento y fue corriendo hacia el, al cual, instintivamente, abrazo como si fuera la única cosa importante de este mundo.

- Te he estado esperando Ryoga-kun... - dijo la muchacha mientras tenia su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Al ver que el no correspondía el abrazo, levanto su mirada y vio la seria cara del joven.

Ukyo se asusto pues la cara de Ryoga mostraba claramente que iba a rechazarla.

- Ukyo...- musito el.- Durante estos meses he tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre mi vida y, bueno... - a la muchacha le latía muy fuerte el corazón y estrujaba la camisa de el entre sus dedos.- al final he decidido que podríamos intentarlo... no perdemos nada y tu me gustas.

En el rostro de la muchacha se dibujo una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que acompañaba a dos cristalinas lagrimas de felicidad que brotaban de los grandes ojos marrones de ella.

Ryoga dejo su mochila en el suelo, y estrecho fuertemente a la muchacha... sabia que este momento seria el comienzo de un bonito romance...

FIN DEL DECIMO EPISODIO

FIN DE MAR DE FUEGO

Este fanfic fue escrito entre el 8 y el 19 de Febrero del 2001

Notas de la autora : Muchas gracias si has tenido el valor de leer por completo

mi humilde fanfic. Han sido muchas horas delante del ordenador y muchas noches en vela escribiendo este relato... Espero que os haya gustado !


End file.
